It is often necessary for individuals suffering from lazy eye and other ocular problems to wear an eye patch for an extended period of time. These eye patches are often adhesively held in place and leave a residue on the skin surface which is difficult to remove. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an eye patch that would adhere to the skin surface but which would leave no residue on the skin surface to be cleaned.